Mobile electronic devices are becoming more prevalent and more advanced. Mobile electronic devices can include, but are not limited to, cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like, and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities. These devices can run on a wide variety of networks from data-only networks such as Mobitex® and DataTAC® networks to complex voice and data networks such as GSM/GPRS, CDMA, EDGE, UMTS and CDMA2000 networks. Electronic devices can be powered by removable electrical batteries stored within their housing. Batteries can be held in place and shielded by a removable battery cover connected to a base via a door-retention apparatus which can be selectively opened or selectively removed.